How They Got Their Hair
by Kodoku mousou
Summary: So how did many bladers get their unnatural hair? Full summary inside.
1. Rei

How They Got Their Hair

Summary : So how did many bladers get their unnatural hair? Why is Rei's hair so long? Why is Kai's hair blue and Mariah's pink? It's just wrong! So find out here!

Chapter 1: Rei

"Hey Rei, what's with your hair?" Tyson asked.

"What's wrong with it!" Rei panicked. Nothing, _nothing _can be wrong with his perfect hair!

"Chill out Rei! I was just wondering why it's so long. It's really gay looking, man." Tyson replied. '_My god, Rei is just obsessed with that hair of his!' _he thought.

"What's that suppose to mean! So I look gay, is there a problem with that, huh? You think it makes me less of a blader than you, eh? Well I'll show you! I'm not gay, am I? So what do you care! Huh!…"

"Rei, I'm sorry, but would you just SHUT UP!" Max said coming into the room.

Tyson sighed with relief that Max came when he did. If he didn't, Rei would have never stopped!

"So now you have a problem with me, Max! This is unbelievable!" Rei said, angered.

Max just shook his head and left, deciding Rei was hopeless.

"What is wrong with you, Rei?" Tyson asked.

Rei looked at him innocently, "Why there is nothing wrong with me Tyson, why do you ask?" he replied.

Tyson stared at him shocked. He was yelling like a madman and he acts like nothing happened!

"Oh darn, it must be happening again!" Rei exclaimed.

"What is?" Tyson asked.

"Sometimes I just have the memory of a goldfish! It's a glitch in my system." Rei replied nonchalantly.

"What are you talking about!" Tyson asked once again.

"You mean you don't know?" Rei asked, surprised.

"Know WHAT?" Tyson almost yelled.

Rei sighed. "Come with me Tyson." he said, walking out of Tyson's house.

And Tyson reluctantly followed.

))) A Few Days Later (((

"Rei, you never said we would have to walk for DAYS!" Tyson said as calmly as he could.

"Yes, I suppose I should have mentioned that." Rei said thoughtfully.

Tyson sighed, admitting finally that his friend was completely insane.

"We're here!" Rei said.

Tyson finally looked around and realized they were in the middle of nowhere, with the only thing for miles being an evil looking laboratory.

"We're going in THERE?" Tyson exclaimed.

"Yep." Rei chirped.

As they entered the lab, Rei yelled, "Hey dad, I'm home!"

'_DAD? HOME?' _Tyson thought in total confusion.

"Ah, hello R2764. It's nice to see you again." A guy who fit the description of an evil genius perfectly entered. For now we shall call him Mr. Evil Genius. Mr. Evil Genius cackled softly.

Tyson took a few steps back. Now he was with two psychos!

"I was hoping you could explain things to my friend, Tyson." Rei said.

"Why of course I can! Anything for my greatest creation ever built!" Mr. Evil Genius replied with another cackle.

Now Tyson was whimpering in pure fright of these psychos. Rei's dad was a complete freak!

"You see, young lad, when I was about your age, I dreamed of creating a robot who was just like a human" he began while pulling out a rocking chair and spectacles, showing his age well. Which was like, 80.

"Um, dad, can we just skip to the part about me being a robot?" Rei asked pleadingly.

"Ah, yes, of course. When I was building R2764 I missed my wife since we had recently had a divorce. But I also missed a good friend of mine dearly. He was a good man. So I decided to create a mix of the two. And it resulted in R2764." Mr. Evil Genius replied proudly.

Tyson, in total shock, said, " Rei, we're going home, now."

"Why?" Rei asked, but Tyson was already gone to escape these 'madmen', as he put it.

"What's wrong with him?" Rei wondered aloud.

A/N Sorry if someone's already done this. So, should I continue these crazy oneshots? If you actually think this is any good, who should I do next? I'm trying hard to actually make these long. Review!


	2. Kai

How They Got Their Hair

Chapter 2: Kai

"Where did Tyson and Rei go?"

"For the thousandth time Max, I don't know, but they better get over here before I track them down myself."

"Hey Kai, what do you do in your spare time?"

"What do _you _do in your spare time?"

"Am I going to get a straight answer out of you?"

"Maybe."

"Why does your hair look like a mop that just cleaned up blue paint?"

"…….. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why not? There's nothing else to do."

"Fine. It's part of my religion. It's called…… I forget."

"How can you forget what religion you are!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Hiwataris aren't exactly religious. Which is why I don't know why my great uncle made up his own."

"So part of you're religion is to have blue hair?"

"It's supposed to represent some water god. The triangles on my face represent his claw marks."

"But if you're not religious, why do you keep it?"

"When I was younger, my was dyed blue and these markings put on my face. I can never get the damn stuff off."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That you have to go through it. You must feel stupid with blue all over your face. Not that I mean that in a bad way!"

……..

"But wait, why is your hair so moppish?"

"Moppish?"

"Do you have a better word?"

"I guess not. But I just like my hair being 'moppish' as you call it."

"It sounds like they're back."

"Good, we have training to do."

A/N I'm so sorry this sucked! This time please give me some ideas. As for the religion thing, no clue where that came from. And I was seeing how well I could do with pure dialogue, and I think it went pretty well. Next time I'll try to update faster. Review!


	3. Oliver

How They Got Their Hair

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or a disclaimer worth reading.

Chapter 3: Oliver

A six-year-old blonde Oliver was in his bedroom painting.

"And a little there, and some here." Oliver muttered to himself as he nearly finished his painting.

Suddenly, his hand slipped and green paint splattered all over, you guessed it, his hair. (A/N Now I know you're all thinking 'Why is she telling us how in the first few lines of the story!' But I promise it works out!)

Oliver, obviously, started screaming, "Mooooooooom! Daaaaaaaaaad! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Mr. and Mrs.…err… his parents came into the room, shocked at what they saw. (Does anyone know Oliver's last name or if it's even mentioned?)

"Oh my God, what happened!" his Mom shrieked.

"I was painting and my hand slipped and I DON"T WANT GREEN HAIR!" Oliver shouted.

"Now calm down, son." Mom said.

"Wait, I don't have to go to school like this, do I?" Oliver asked worried.

"Well, of course you do." His dad replied.

"WHAAAAAAAAT!" Oliver cried.

"Oh did I mention that you're father and I have decided to go on a trip to England, Spain, and America!" his Mom said with a grin.

"So tons of people get to see this…this horrible hair!" Oliver screamed.

"Yep." His mom chirped happily. "But don't worry, I'm sure it'll wash out eventually."

A/N I know it sucked. (Or maybe I'm just too hard on myself… no, actually, this chapter sucked) I don't remember much about Oliver, so sorry if any info is wrong. But I know that he likes cooking, but I couldn't think of any green foods that stuck in your hair.

I'm hoping to do Tala next (but no promises) so any ideas for him would be greatly appreciated!


	4. Tala

How They Got Their Hair

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, Pizza Hut, Spongebob Squarepants, or a disclaimer worth reading.

Chapter 4: Tala

"Hey, Tala, what's up with your hair?" Brian asked.

"Well, let me show you through the power of flashback." Tala replied.

(((FLASHBACK)))

A twelve year old Tala walked into his neighbor's house, planning to stay there for the next few hours, babysitting two young boys, Daisuke and Shuichi. Noticing it was fairly quiet, he figured the parents must have already left. 'They never were the best parents. Good employers, though.' He thought.

"Daisuke! Shuichi! Where are you?" Tala called. Within seconds two boys, one blonde and one brunette, came running in. "Who are you again?" the younger blonde asked. "It's Tala, stupid. He lives right next to us." The older said. "Hey! Don't call me stupid, Shuichi!" "Now calm down, you two." Tala said. He looked at the clock. 5:45 pm

"Hey, are you guys hungry?" Tala asked. "Starving!" Daisuke replied. "Well, then let's get some food." Tala said as he walked into the kitchen 'Wait a minute! I can't cook!' Tala thought. 'But I can order a pizza!' He went over to the phone and called Pizza Hut while Shuichi and Daisuke watched TV. After Tala ordered the pizza, he sat down with the other two, expecting a long wait and lots of complaints.

"Where's our food!" Daisuke asked rather annoyingly as Tala sat down. "I ordered a pizza. It will probably take about a half hour before you can eat." Tala replied. " But I'm HUNGRY!" Daisuke replied. "Well get used to it, you'll be hungry for the next 30 minutes." Tala said. "Hey, Daisuke, wanna play basketball outside?" Shuichi asked his little brother. "Sure!" Daisuke exclaimed, running to the backyard. "You're welcome." Shuichi said to Tala as he followed Daisuke. Tala sighed. 'Now what am I going to do?' he wondered. (A/N I promise, I'm getting to the hair thing. I'm attempting to make longer chapters. Besides, I can't just have part of this story, can I? Didn't think so)

-Where Daisuke and Shuichi are-

"I don't like the babysitter." Daisuke said as he attempted to shoot the ball. "Why not?" Shuichi asked. "He seems fine to me." "Because he's letting me STARVE!" Daisuke nearly shouted with a pout, basketball forgotten. Shuichi sighed. "So what do you plan to do about this babysitter? This is the third babysitter this month you don't like." He asked Daisuke. "Well, I've noticed how much he seems to play with that hair of his. I don't think I like it." "What should we do about it?" Shuichi asked with a slight smirk on his face. "Dear brother, must I think of everything? I'm only five years old! You're eight!" Daisuke said, annoyed. "Maybe we could put something in his hair." Shuichi suggested. "No. Too lame. Maybe we could dye it." Daisuke said. "And you call MY idea lame? That is soooo boring." Shuichi replied. Daisuke whispered something in Shuichi's ear. "But I DO like the sound of that." Shuichi said. "We should go back inside."

Daisuke runs back into the house yelling, "FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!" with Shuichi slowly following. Tala, still watching TV, said, "The pizza guy should be here any moment." "What'cha watching?" Daisuke asked, sitting next to Tala as Shuichi wandered off somewhere. "What does it look like I'm watching?" Tala replied. Daisuke thought about it for a moment, then said, "I don't know, but Spongebob's on!" Daisuke replied as he grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

Finally, the doorbell rang. Tala went to answer the door. A few minutes later, he returned with a pizza. "Yes! Food!" Daisuke cheered as he grabbed a slice. While they were eating, the phone rang. Tala grumbled and answered it. He grumbled even louder a couple minutes later as he set the phone down. "Well guys, it seems I'm going to be here until morning." Tala announced. "Okay." Daisuke said, yawning. "I'm tired." "But, Daisuke, it's only 8 o'clock." Shuichi protested. "So? I'm tired. I'm going to bed now." Daisuke announced, going upstairs to his room.

Shuichi sighed. "Well, I guess I might as well go to bed too." He said and, once again, followed Daisuke up the stairs and proceeded to his room. 'Don't they do anything before going to bed. Strange kids.' Tala thought as he went to watch more TV. 'But I guess I shouldn't be complaining. After all, this is the most I've gotten to sit on the job for a long time. Actually, they're being a bit too well behaved. Ah well, their parents won't be here until morning, so I might as well go to sleep.' Tala had already started to let his eyes droop. Ten minutes later, he had fallen asleep.

Unfortunately for him, Daisuke and Shuichi were not asleep.

Daisuke had peeked into the living room, confirming that Tala was asleep. Shuichi had gone to their parents' bedroom to look for anything that would affect Tala's hair, permanently. However, for what Daisuke called 'dramatic purposes', he did it in the dark. Feeling a bottle, Shuichi went downstairs, praying it was something good.

As soon as Shuichi got down the steps, Daisuke grabbed the bottle and ran to Tala's sleeping form. 'I'm going to have to stop listening to little brother's stupid ideas after this is over. He can be so annoying at times.' Keeping this thought in mind, Shuichi watched what happened next.

Daisuke squeezed the bottle and poured some of its contents into Tala's hair. After deciding whatever would happen affected all of his hair, they both ran back to their respective rooms, hoping to be awakened by screams.

And since this is a chapter where I torture Tala, the two younger boys were awoken by Tala's screams.

"WHAT DID YOU TWO DO TO MY HAIR!" Tala yelled as soon as he looked in a mirror. Glancing at Tala, Shuichi replied, " It appears we have dyed your hair bright red." Tala growled, and tried to remember the money he was getting paid for taking on the task of watching the two. He finally decided against beating them up. "You wouldn't hurt us, would you?" Daisuke asked innocently. Tala sighed. "If only I could."

(((END FLASHBACK)))

"That was a really long flashback." Brian commented.

"I know. I think it's longer than anyone else's." Tala said, proud he gets the longest chapter so far.

"So, what's with the wing shape?" Brian asked.

"Well, somehow the twits managed to gets their hands on hair dye with gel. My hair was going to get cut the next day. I must say, though, it does look interesting, doesn't it?" Tala replied.

"Very…err… interesting." Brian said.

A/N Well I've finally updated. People seemed to enjoy having Oliver tortured, so I decided that Tala is tortured by little kids instead of Boris. Also, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! They mean so much to me! I know a lot of authors say that but it's true! I would have gladly used Death Angel's Shadow's idea for Tala if I hadn't already begun typing this. And I shall end this chapter with a word from our sponsor.

Kai: REVIEW!

Told you it was a word. ; )


	5. Max

How They Got Their Hair

Chapter 5: Max

Max, currently 4 years old, sat in front of the TV, fascinated with his show.

"Max, you really shouldn't be watching so much cartoons." Judy told her son.

"But Mom, Digimon is sooo cool! And it's not a cartoon, it's anime!" Max whined.

"Well it's almost time for bed for finish watching soon." Judy replied.

"Saying that can't make me watch it any faster." Max replied. "Now be quiet."

"Max! That is no way to talk to your mother!" Judy said, annoyed.

"I said BE QUIET"

"Hey Mom, I want hair just like Tai's!" Max said after his favorite show had ended.

"Who's Tai?" Judy asked.

Max gasped. "How can not know who Tai is! He is like the coolest guy EVER!"

"Well, what's his hair like?" Judy asked.

"It's really, really big and sticks up like this." Max said, holding his arms up.

"Well, that very… uh… nice." Judy said.

"So, can my hair be like that?" Max asked.

"If you still want it to be in a few years you can." Judy replied.

"YAY!"

And now, approximately 10 years later, Max Tate has hair that does indeed look like Tai's.


End file.
